Ngayon o Bukas Man
by angelfromvenus
Summary: Sakura... mahal kita ngayon o bukas man... Yun ang sabi ng mystery caller niya. Sasusaku... with NaruHina and ShikaIno


**A/N: eto ang first story ko..,, hahaha sana magustuhan ninyo!.., dedicated kay erchensakura:-**

**Disclaimer.., hindi ko pag-aari ang Naruto..,, haha pati ang kantang ngayon o bukas man…**

Nagulat si Sakura sa pagtunog ng cellphone niya na nasa ibabaw ng mesa. Habang abala sa pagbasa ng kanyang textbook sa Calculus, kinapa niya ang phone at sinagot ang tawag.

"Hello?"

"Sakura…" panimula ng nasa kabilang linya.

"Yes. May I know who this is?" tanong ni Sakura.

"Happy Birthday!" masayang tugon ng kausap niya.

"Salamat. Sino k-…"

"Toot… toot... toot…" binabaan siya ng telepono.

Napaisip si Sakura kung sino ang tumawag sa kanya. Number lang kasi ang nag-register sa phone niya.

"Parang pamilyar yung boses niya." sabi niya sa sarili.

"Sakura! Nandito na sina Ino at Hinata." tinig iyon ng mommy niya.

"Opo!" sagot niya.

Napabalikwas si Sakura sa kinauupuan. Naalala niya ang usapan nilang magkakaibigan. Pupunta sila sa grand opening ng mall malapit sa kanila. Nagkataon namang birthday rin niya ang opening ng mall. Tuluyan nang nakalimutan ni Sakura ang mystery caller niya, bumaba siya upang harapin ang mga kaibigan.

"Mommy, alis na po kami." paalam ni Sakura sa ina.

"O sige. Mag-ingat kayo."

Na-excite si Sakura. Hindi naman sa hindi siya nag-se-celebrate ng birthday niya, pero iba kasi ngayon. Usually kasi, pupunta sila sa resort na pag-aari ng pamilya nila at doon nila idaraos ang kaarawan niya with her family and friends.

"Uy girl!" masayang sambit ni Ino sa kaibigan habang papasok sila sa kotse.

"Alam mo bang special guest pala sina Sasuke at ang band niya sa grand opening ng mall? At birthday mo pa!" excited na sabi ni Ino.

"Ano naman?" mataray na tugon ni Sakura.

"Naaalala pa kaya nila tayo?" tanong sa kanila ni Hinata.

"Naku! I'm sure hindi na! Aba, 8 years na ang nakakalipas mula ng lumipat sila ng bahay doon sa malayong lugar ng kung saan. Isa pa, sikat na sila ni Naruto ngayon. As if naaalala pa nila tayo." inis na wika ni Sakura na may bahid ng kalungkutan sa kanyang mata.

"Ay... ang taray ng lola! Pero ako, I'm sure na naaalala pa ako ni Sasuke. Sa ganda ko ba namang ito!" nag-pose pa si Ino habang nagtatalumpati este nangangarap.

Nag-sweat drop tuloy sina Sakura at Hinata.

"Sige ka. Susumbong kita kay Shikamaru!" pagbabanta ni Hinata.

**(A/N: Wow! Si Hinata nag banta…)**

"Grabe ka naman! Crush lang yun no! Si Shikamaru pa rin ang love ko. And besides, kay Sakura na kaya si Sasuke. And I know na may crush ka rin kay Naruto." pagpapaliwanag ni Ino.

"Sira ka talaga." sabi ni Sakura.

"Ngayon mo lang nalaman?" pambabara ni Ino.

Nagkatinginan na lang sila at sabay na nagtawanan.

"Mic test… mic test…"

Sabay-sabay nagsigawan ang mga fangirls ng magsalita sa micropono si Sasuke habang pabalik ito sa backstage.

"Grabe 'tol! Lakas ng tama sa'yo ng mga bruha. To think na mic test lang yun." natatawang sabi ni Naruto sa cool na lalaking kakapasok lang sa backstage.

"Hn…" sagot ng binatang may itim na buhok habang tinalikuran ang kausap.

"Uy, Sasuke! Tignan mo… parang… parang si Sakura yun ah!" nakangising sabi ni Naruto.

"Asan!" mabilis na nilingon ni Sasuke ang direksyong tinuturo ng blondie.

"Ay 'di pala." nakangiti pa rin si Naruto.

"Ikaw talaga Naruto! Humanda ka sa akin!" napagtanto ni Sasuke na binibiro lang siya ng kaibigan.

"Hahaha! Easy lang p're! At least nakuha ko atensyon mo." maluha-luha na si Naruto sa kakatawa. Alam niya kasi ang liko ng bituka ng matalik na kaibigan. Lalo na ang mga ayaw at gusto nito.

"Ok guys… tama na ang lokohan. The show will start in 2 minutes." tinig iyon ng manager nila na si Kakashi.

Lumabas na mula sa backstage ang banda. Lalong lumakas ang hiyawan ng mga tao kahit hindi pa man sila tumutugtog. Nag-opening remarks muna ang may-ari ng mall at pagkatapos nito'y tumugtog na ang banda.

"Sakura, Ino, ang dami palang tao rito." sabi ng tagapagmana ng ng Hyuuga Corporation.

"'Di nga halata." inis na sabi ni Ino palibhasa init na init na ito.

"Tara, alis na tayo rito at pumasok na tayo sa loob." pagyayaya ni Sakura sa dalawa.

"**Ngayon o bukas, mahal na mahal na mahal kita**

**'Di ko rin kaya na 'di ka kasama…"**

Napatigil si Sakura sa paglakad. Lumingon siya sa pinangagalingan ng tinig.

Napako ang tingin niya sa sa kumakanta na nasa stage.

"**Init ng dibdib mo'y hinahanap-hanao ko**

**Maniwala ka kung sasabihin ko**

**Na ngayon o bukas man**

**Mahal kita…"**

"Thank You." sabi ni Sasuke pagkatapos ng awitin. As usual, tilian ang mga fans.

"Ehem! Earth calling Haruno Sakura!" sigaw ni Ino sa tainga ng pink haired girl.

"Ha?!" nagulat na nagtanong si Sakura.

"Ha ka dyan! Oi, baka matunaw si Sasuke sa titig mo." panunukso ni Ino.

"'Di ko naman siya tinititigan ah! Napalingon lang ako." nag-blush si Sakura sa sinabi.

"Ah… napalingon lang pala… sige, sabi mo eh." sarkastikong wika ng blondie na dalaga.

"Totoo naman a-"

"Tama na nga yan. Pasok na tayo sa loob." awat ni Hinata sa dalawa.

Habang papasok sila sa main entrance, hindi mapigilan ni sakura ang mapalingon sa binata. 'Sasuke…' nasabi niya sa sarili.

"Good job!" masayang bati sa kanila ng guwapong manager.

"Syempre, kami pa!" proud na sabi ni Naruto.

"Teka, tapos nito, san na tayo?" tanong ni Naruto kay Kakashi.

"Wala naman tayong ibang gig ngayon kaya makakapagpahinga muna kayo. Pero bukas, buong araw ang mga shows natin." alisto sa pagsagot si Kakashi.

"Ayos! Nagka-break din." masayang sigaw ni Naruto.

"Oi, Sasuke, pasok tayo sa loob. Kain tayo. May pang-disguise naman tayo rito."

sunud-sunod na sabi ni Naruto sa kaibigan.

"A-YO-KO…" mabilis na sagot ni Sasuke.

"Eh di ba birthday ni Sakura ngayon? Baka nasa loob din siya ng mall." nakangising sabi ni Naruto.

"Ano pang tinatayo tayo mo riyan? Tara na sa loob." sabi ni Sasuke.

"Basta si Sakura, ang bilis magbago ng mood… hay…" napabuntong hininga si Naruto sa naisip.

"Teka, wait…" habol ni Naruto kay Sasuke. Paano ay iniwan na siya nito.

"Wow! Ang ganda pala rito." manghang sabi ni Hinata.

"Agree ako dyan girl." pagsang-ayon ni Ino.

"Di ba, Sakura may branch kayo rito ng restaurant ninyo? Yun na lang yung una nating puntahan. Gutom na kasi ako eh." suhestiyon ni Ino sa kaibigan.

"Ako rin gutom na." segunda ni Hinata.

"Ok." agree rin si Sakura.

Umakyat sila sa upper ground floor ng mall. Nandoon kasi yung restaurant ni Sakura. Napag-alamanan niya ito sa mommy niya nung isang beses na nagpunta ito sa mall ng 'di pa ito nagbubukas. Pagpasok sa loob ng restaurant ay nakilala siya kaagad ng mga empleyado at binati siya ng may paggalang.

"Good morning ma'am." nakangiting sabi ng waitress sa kanya.

"Morning. Kumusta naman kayo?" bati ni Sakura sa babae.

"Ok naman po. Marami pong costumers ngayon." tugon ng empleyada.

"Good. Sige doon na lang kami uupo." nakangiting sabi ni Sakura.

"Good morning sir. May I take your order?" sabi ng waitress kina Naruto at Sasuke na nakatingin sa menu.

"One tomato soup please and an order of smoked salmon." sabi ni Sasuke sa babae.

"Sa akin mushroom soup at steak." sabi ni Naruto.

"Drinks po nila?" tanong ng waitress.

"Iced tea sa akin sa'yo Sasuke?" tanong ni Naruto.

"Ganun na rin." sabi ni Sasuke.

**(A/N: haha alam kong hindi fav nina Naruto ang mga food na in-order nila... pero I'm not thinking na Jap resto ang pag-aari nina Sakura.., haha)**

Pagkatapos ulitin ng babae ang order nila, umalis na ito. Habang hinihintay nila ang order may nakita si Naruto.

"'Tol, di ba si Sakura yun?" sabi ni Naruto ng matiyak niya kung sino ang nakita.

"Tigil-tigilan mo nga ako Naruto. Puro ka loko. Nadala na ako." naiinis na sabi ni Sasuke.

"'Di ako nagbibiro. It's her… for real." tinuro ni Naruto ang kinatatayuan ni Sakura.

Nilingon ni Sasuke ang tinuro ni Naruto kahit 'di siya naniniwala sa kaibigan. 'Puro ka loko' sa isip ng raven haired na binata.

Paglingon niya…

"Good morning ma'am." nakangiting sabi ng waitress sa kanya.

"Morning. Kumusta naman kayo?" bati ni Sakura sa babae.

"Ok naman po. Marami pong costumers ngayon." tugon ng empleyada.

"Good. Sige doon na lang kami uupo." nakangiting sabi ni Sakura.

Natulala si Sasuke. 'Di nga nagbibiro ang kaibigan. Si Sakura nga iyon. 'Di makapagsalita si Sasuke sa nakita niya. Nagkataon namang sa katabing table pa nila naisipang umupo nina Sakura at ng mga kasama niya.

"Ang suwerte mo 'tol!" nakangiting sabi ni Naruto sa kaibigang speechless pa rin sa mga sandaling iyon.

"Akalain mong dito pa sila kakain at katabi pa natin ng table. Hay… destinity ito p're!" na-e-excite na sabi ni Naruto.

'Di pa rin natinag si Sasuke sa pagtitig kay Sakura kaya hindi niya nasagot ang mga sinasabi ni Naruto.

"Oi!" pinitik ni Naruto ang shades na pang-disguise na suot ni Sasuke. "Nakikinig ka ba?" tanong nito

"Buti na lang sumama ako sa'yo." sa wakas ay nasabi ng 'di pa rin makapaniwalang binata.

"Hehe… ang galing ko no!" pagyayabang ni Naruto.

"Sakura, tinititigan ka nung lalaking yun o." sabi ni Ino sa kaibigan niya.

"Pano mo naman nasabi e naka-shades yun 'kaw talaga. Saka baka iba yung tinitignan niya." sagot ni Sakura na parang naiilang.

"Sakura, parang sa'yo talaga nakatingin." pagsang-ayon ni Hinata kay Ino.

"Tigilan n'yo nga akong dalawa at um-order na kayo. Baka magbago isip ko na treat ko 'to." pagbabanta ni Sakura sa dalawa.

"Eto, 'di naman mabiro. Joke lang!" sabi kaagad ni Ino.

Napa-sweat drop tuloy si Hinata. Tinawag ni Sakura ang waiter at kinuha nito ang mga order nila.

Dumating na ang order nina Sasuke at kumain na sila ni Naruto. Pero habang kumakain, 'di maiwan ni Sasuke na mapatingin kay Sakura. Patalikod sa kanya ang upuan nito kaya 'di siya nito napapansin.

Patapos ng kumain sina Naruto at Sasuke ng biglang may tumawag sa kanya. Sinagot niya ang phone at kinausap ang nasa kabilang line.

"Sino yun?" tanong ni Naruto kay Sasuke matapos kausapin ang tumawag.

"Si 'ma." Sabi naman ni Sasuke.

"Bakit daw?" tanong ni Naruto.

"Ayos na raw yung pag-transfer ko ng school." sabi ni Sasuke.

"Tanggap ba yung mga units na nakuha natin from our previous school?" tanong ni Naruto.

Lilipat din kasi siya sa school na lilipatan ni Naruto. Kagaya ng kaibigan, 3rd year college na siya at parehas ang course na kinukuha niya at ng kaibigan. Kahit busy sila sa mga gigs nila, mas importante sa kanila ang pag-aaral. Nasa States ang parents ni Naruto. Abala naman ang parents niya sa mga business trips kaya hindi sila masyadong nagkikita.

"Oo. Buti nga walang naging problema sa paglipat natin." sabi ni Sasuke habang inuubos ang natirang food niya.

"Tara na. Kailangan pa nating ayusin ang lilipatan natin. Next week na ang first day ng classes natin." seryosong wika ni Sasuke.

"'Di mo ba lalapitan si Sakura?" takang tanong ni Naruto.

"Hindi na. Baka 'di na niya ako kilala eh." malungkot na sabi ni Sasuke.

"Grabe. Busog na 'ko. Thanks Sakura." sabi ni Ino.

"Salamat Sakura." Dagdag ni Hinata.

"You're welcome! Isa pa, birthday ko naman eh. Saan tayo sunod?" tanong ni Sakura sa mga kaibigan.

Natapos ang maghapon ng magkakaibigan sa shopping at kainan. Masayang nag-uwian silang magkakaibigan. Naikwento rin ni Sakura ang mystery caller niya sa dalawang kaibigan bago sila maghiwalay.

_After one week..._

"Yes! Pasukan na." masayang sabi ni Sakura pagkagising niya.

Matapos mag-ayos bumaba na siya upang mag-almusal. Pagkakain, nagpaalam siya sa mommy at daddy niya saka sumakay sa kotse. Pagdating sa school, nakita niya ang dalawa na naka-abang sa lobby.

"Ino! Hinata!" masayang tawag ni Sakura sa mga kaibigan.

"Uy, girl anong first subject mo?" tanong kaagad ni Ino sa bagong dating.

"Eh di yung sa inyo rin! Ano ka ba, pareparehas kaya tayo ng course." natatawang sabi ni Sakura.

"Hehe… 'di na mabiro ito." sabi ni Ino.

"Balita ko may transfer students daw tayo ngayon." iniba ni Hinata ang topic.

"Talaga? How rare. Baka bumagsak." sabi agad ni Sakura.

"Hindi… mga singer." di malaman ni Hinata kung paano sasabihin kay Sakura kung sinu-sino ang mga new transfers.

"Talaga? Sinu-sino ba yang mga bagong lipat. Naiintriga ako." tanong ni Sakura sa kaibigan.

Natigil ang usapan nila ng nakarinig sila ng mga sigawan sa main door ng building. Sa pagtataka, pinuntahan ng tatlo ang main door upang silipin kung anong nangyari.

"Sasuke, pa- autograph naman." pamimilit ng isang bruha este fangirl.

"Sorry, malapit na mag-start ang class naming eh." pagharang ni Naruto sa fangirl.

"Tara na Sasuke." sabi ni Naruto.

Sumunod naman si Sasuke sa kaibigan. Hindi nila napansin ang tatlong babaing nagulantang sa nakita. Dumeretso sila sa administrative office ng university.

"N-nakita mo yun Sakura! S-si Sasuke!" halata pa rin ang pagkagulat ni Ino sa kanyang boses.

"Pasensya na di ko agad nasabi sa inyo. Kasi balibalita lang yun di pa ako sigurado." sabi ni Hinata.

"Hmp. Tara na nga sa class natin. Wala akong pakialam kung si Sasuke at Naruto ang mga transfers.: mabilis na tinalikuran ni Sakura ang mga kaibigan at dali-daling pumunta sa classroom nila.

"Ay girl! Wait lang." napatakbo na sina Ino at Hinata habang sinundan ang friend nila.

"Good morning class." bati ng adviser nila na si Ms. Yuuhi Kurenai. "We have two transfer students and I know that you know them already. I want you to be nice to them. At 'wag ninyo silang dumugin. Ok?" paalala sa kanila ng mabait na guro.

"Teka, don't tell me na classmates natin sila?" kinabahan si Sakura sa narinig sa adviser.

Hindi na kinailangan pang sagutin nina Ino at Hinata ang tanong niya. Pumasok na kasi sa classroom ang dalawa.

"Ok, introduce yourselves to them." sabi ni Kurenai kahit alam niyang 'di na yun kailangan.

Kitang-kita ang mga ngiti sa mga labi ng mga kaklase nila. Lalo na ng mga babae at- binabae? Anyway, nagpakilala na ang dalawang heartthrob.

"Ok, Mr. Uzumaki, you may sit beside Ms. Hyuuga Hinata." di pa tapos sa pagsasalita ng guro ay lumapit na ito sa upuan. Kilala na niya kasi si Hinata, kababata niya ito.

"Well, I guess magkakilala na kayo. Mr. Uchiha, sa tabi ka ni Ms. Haruno Sakura, over there."

"Oh no!" sabi ni Sakura sa sarili.

"Yes" sabi ni Sasuke sa isip niya.

"Hi, Hinata! Nakakatuwa naman at ikaw ang katabi ko. Musta na? Kilala mo pa ako?" sabi ni Naruto sa nag-blush na si Hinata.

"A-ah… oo naman. Kilala mo pa ako?" sabi ni Hinata while trying her best na hindi mahalatang tense siya.

"Syempre! 'Kaw pa! Magkababata tayo 'di ba?" nakangiting sabi ni Naruto.

Nag-smile si Hinata sa sinabi ni Naruto.

"Humaba buhok mo ah. Hehe… nice to see you again. Tulungan mo akong mag-catch up ha." dagdag pa ni Naruto.

"Ha… oo, sige." di makapaniwala si Hinata na naaalala siya ni Naruto.

Umupo naman si Sasuke sa assigned seat niya. 'Di niya alam ang sasabihin sa babaeng katabi niya. 'Kilala pa kaya niya ako?' yan ang tanong niya sa sarili.

"Anong gagawin ko? He's sitting just beside me! O, God!" sa isip ni Sakura.

"Ok, act normal, 'di na niya ako kilala." pagkakalma niya sa sarili.

"Sakura…' panimula ni Sasuke.

Nagulat si Sakura. "O my, kinausap niya ako" kinakabahang thought niya sa sarili. Nilingon niya ang binata at nag-blush siya ng nakitang nag-smile si Sasuke sa kanya. "Totoo ba ito?" still, kabado pa rin siya.

"Musta na, kilala mo pa ba ako?" sa wakas ay naitanong ni Sasuke kay Sakura bagamat nag-aalinlangan.

"Ha?! Oo, hehe." alangan na sabi ni Sakura.

"Eight years din." sabi ni Sasuke.

Hindi na nakasagot si Sakura sa kausap. Nagsalita na kasi ang teacher nila. Naging busy rin siya sa pag-te-take down ng notes kaya medyo nabawasan ang kabang nararamdaman niya. Pagkatapos ng first subject…

"Uy, Sakura… Hinata… katabi nila ang mga crush nila." nakangising panunukso ni Ino sa dalawa.

"Sshhh! 'Wag kang maingay, baka may makarinig sa'yo." nahihiyang sabi ni Hinata.

"Hahaha!" di na napigilian ni Ino ang sarili sa pagtawa. Paano. kitang-kita niya ang pagkatensyonado ng dalawa niyang kaibigan kanina.

"Salbahe!" sabi ni Sakura habang nakanguso.

"Bakit? Masama bang matawa? Ang kulit kasi ng mga reaksyon ninyo kanina!" natatawa pa rin si Ino.

"Hay naku! Tara na nga Hinata, punta na tayo sa next class natin. Iwan na natin itong baliw na babaeng tumatawang mag-isa." pagkasabi nito'y hinila niya si Hinata.

"Teka! Wait lang!" habol ni Ino sa papalayong mga kaibigan.

"Ang suwerte natin!" masayang sabi ni Naruto kay Sasuke.

"Biruin mo, katabi ko na si Hinata, katabi mo pa si Sakura!" nakangiting sabi ni Naruto habang nagniningning ang mga mata.

"Oo nga. Teka, anong sunod nating class?" tanong ni Sasuke kay Naruto.

"Calculus, p're. Tara sa room 227 yun. Baka ma-late na tayo." sabi ni Naruto.

Pagpasok nina Sasuke at Naruto sa classroom ay tinitigan sila ng lahat ng estudyante. Nagulat sila ng namataan nila sina Sakura at Hinata. Kasama nila si Ino, kung 'di sila nagkakamali.

"Uy, baka parehas yung kinukuha nating course sa course nila." sabi ni Ino ng makita ulit nila ang dalawa.

"Baka nga." sabi ni Hinata.

Natapos ang buong araw nila ng lagi nilang nakikita sina Sasuke at Sakura.

At ganoon rin ang mga sumunod na araw. Tama si Ino, pare-parehas nga sila ng course kaya sa lahat ng subjects ay magkakaklase sila. Natuwa si Sakura kasi akala niya ay nakalimutan na siya ni Sasuke. Yun pala, hindi. Lumipas ang ilang buwan at naging close ang mga bida natin. Sina Hinata at Naruto na!

**(A/N: ang bilis ng mga pangyayari pero 9 months naman ang pagitan ng mga buwan mula ng nagkita-kita sila uli… April ang pasukan, a week matapos ng bday ni Sakura. Feb. na sa panahon na susunod.. hehe)**

"Sakura, may date ka ba sa Valentine's party? tanong ni Sasuke.

"Ha… wala, bakit?" nagtaka siya kung bakit doon napunta ang usapan.

"Kasi ang daming nagyayaya sa akin eh. Nakakadiri. Pwede ba ikaw na lang partner ko?" tanong ni Sasuke kay Sakura.

Nagulat si Sakura pero natuwa siya sa narinig.

"Sure." hindi na nagdalawang-isip si Sakura.

Pag-uwi ni Sakura sa kanila, kumain siya at nag-shower. Pagkatapos niyang magbihis, nag-aral siya. After 2 hours, nag-ring ang phone niya.

"Hello?"

"Sakura… musta na?" sabi ng kausap niya.

"Ayos lang. Sino ka ba? bakit ayaw mong magpakilala?" sagot kaagad ni Sakura.

"…Mahal na mahal kita… ngayon o bukas man…" ang tanging sinabi ng lalaki.

"Ha? hindi nga kita kilala. Sino ba 'to? Hello?..."

"Toot… toot… toot…" binabaan siya.

"Weird. Ano yun? Mahal daw ako, ayaw naman magpakilala. Siya kaya yung tumawag sa akin nung birthday ko?" sabi niya sa sarili.

Tinignan ni Sakura ang call register niya. Mabuti na lang at hindi siya nagbubura ng mga record doon. Nakumpirma niya na iisa lang ang bumati sa kanya nung birthday niya at ang taong kakatawag lang sa kanya.

Kinabukasan, kinuwento niya sa mga kaibigan ang nangyari. Nagtaka naman silang lahat. Maliban sa dalawang lalaki…

"Sira ka talaga Sasuke. Bakit kasi ayaw mo na lang aminin sa kanya ng harapan ang feelings mo? May patawag tawag ka pang nalalaman." kinausap ni Naruto si Sasuke matapos silang talikuran ng mga babae.

"Saka na lang. Natatakot kasi ako eh." pag-amin ni Sasuke sa kaibigan.

"At kailan ka pa naduwag?" sabi ni Naruto sa kaibigan.

"Baka kasi may iba na siyang gusto." sabi ni Sasuke.

"Eh paano mo malalaman ang sagot niya kung 'di mo sasabihin ang tunay mong nararamdaman?" pangungumbinsi ni Naruto sa lalaki.

"Ah basta. Nagaantay pa ako ng tamang oras." sabi ng Uchiha.

"Sige ka, baka huli na ang lahat. Ang pagsisisi pa naman ay nasa huli." sabi ni Naruto.

Natahimik si Sasuke. Totoo naman ang sinasabi ng kaibigan niya. Hindi rin siya nagsabi ng totoo sa kaibigan. Ang balak niya kasi ay sa Valentine's umamin. Yun kasi ang araw ng umalis siya rito at lumipat ng bahay—ng hindi nakakapagpaalam kay Sakura.

"Girl! Ang ganda mo naman. 'Di masyadong halatang pinaghandaan mo ito." sabi ni Ino kay Sakura.

"Kayo rin naman ni Hinata." sabi ni Sakura.

"Naku. Nandyan na sundo natin." sabi ni Hinata sa dalawa.

Nasa bahay silang tatlo ni Hinata. Napagusapan nilang doon sila mag-aayos. doon din sila susunduin ng boyfriend ni Ino kasama sina Naruto at Sasuke. Pagsakay nila sa kotse, speechless ang mga lalaki. Nalimutan na nila ang ibibigay nilang mga flowers sa mga date nila.

"Ehem… late na tayo." sabi ni Ino kay Shikamaru.

Saka lang nakakibo ang mga binata at inabot ang flowers sa mga babaing ubod ng gaganda.

Sa party…

"Nasaan na sina Naruto at Sasuke?" tanong ni Ino sa mga date ng mga binata.

"Naghahanda sila sa performance nila. Hindi kasi sila makahindi sa mga teachers eh kaya may special numder sila." sagot ni Hinata.

"Ah ok." sabi ni Ino.

Narinig nilang lahat ang pag-ring ng phone ni Sakura. Nag-excuse si Sakura at sinagot ang phone.

"Hello?"

"Sakura… mahal na mahal na mahal kita ngayon o bukas man."

"Sino ka ba?" tanong ni Sakura na naiinis na.

"Malalaman mo rin…"

"Hello?"

As usual, binabaan ulit siya. Narinig niyang naghiyawan ang mga tao. Natanaw niyang kakanta na sina Sasuke.

"Ngayong araw na ito…" panimula ni Sasuke.

"Ito rin ang araw ng iniwan ko ang babaeng mahal ko. Hindi ko man lang nagawang magpaalam sa kanya dahil 'di ko rin alam na aalis kami. Nagulat ako ng sinabi sa akin ng parents ko na lilipat kami ng bahay… wala akong nagawa… Alam kong nasaktan ko ang damdamin ng babaing ito. Kaya ngayon, gusto kong malaman niya na… mahal na mahal ko siya… noon… ngayon, o bukas man…

Para sa kanya ang awiting ito…

Tumugtog na ang banda.

**Nand'yan ka palagi,  
Niyayakap ako,  
Nand'yan ka palagi,  
Hinahagkan ako  
Di ko pinapansin mga rosas mo,  
Pero ang totoo...  
Di ko kayang wala ka... **

Ngayon o bukas, mahal na mahal na mahal kita  
Di ko rin kaya ng 'di ka kasama  
Init ng dibdib mo'y hinahanap-hanap ko  
Maniwala ka kung sasabihin ko  
Ngayon o bukas man  
Mahal kita

Nad'yan ka palagi  
Nakaantabay  
Umaalalay sa bawat hakbang ko  
Pero di to ramdam ng pusong tabang  
Sana'y hindi pa huli ang lahat  
Oooh..

Ngayon o bukas, mahal na mahal na mahal kita  
Di ko rin kaya ng 'di ka kasama  
Init ng dibdib mo'y hinahanap-hanap ko  
Maniwala ka kung sasabihin ko  
Ngayon o bukas man  
"Mahal kita..."  
Sana'y maniwala ka  
haaaaahhh... haaaaahhhh...  
Ako ay nagkulang  
Sana'y pakinggan  
Mapapatawad mo pa ba ako?  
Hoooh...

Ngayon o bukas, mahal na mahal na mahal kita  
Di ko rin kaya na 'di ka kasama  
Init ng dibdib mo'y hinahanap-hanap ko  
Maniwala ka kung sasabihin ko  
Na ngayon o bukas man  
Mahal kita 

**(A/N: babae ang kumanta nito… imagine nyo na lang na lalaki hehe)**

Napaluha si Sakura sa narinig. Alam na niya kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng binata.

_flashback…_

"_Promise, pupunta ka?" tanong ng dalagita sa kanyang crush._

"_Hn." sagot ng binatilyo._

"_Uy, Sasuke! Kala ko ba bestfriend tayo? Punta ka na sa Valentine's party." pagpupumilit ng dalagita._

"_Oo na, matitiis ba kita?" nakangiting sabi ng binatilyo._

"_Yehey!" masayang niyakap ni Sakura ang bestfriend niya._

"_Sige, uwi na ako. Kita na lang tayo bukas." namumulang sabi ni Sasuke sa pink haired girl._

"_Daanan mo ko rito! 5:00 pm ha!" bilin ni Sakura._

"_Opo…" naglakad palayo si Sasuke._

_Kinabukasan… hindi na nakita ni Sakura ni anino ni Sasuke. Napag-alamanan niyang lumipat na ito ng bahay._

"_I hate you!" sabi ni Sakura sa picture ng kaibigan._

_:"Nag-promise ka pa di mo rin tinupad." humagulgol siya ng pag-iyak._

_end of flashback_

Sinalubong niya si Sasuke sa baba ng stage. Kinuha niya mula sa bag niya ang cellphone at tinawagan ang mystery caller niya. Nakita niyang kinuha ni Sasuke ang phone niya sa bulsa at malungkot siyang hinarap.

"Sakura. I'm sorry. 'Di ko rin alam na aalis kami. Gusto kong magpaalam sa'yo pero 'pinigilan na ako ni mam-" naputol sa pagsasalita si Sasuke.

Nagulat siya ng makita niyang nakayakap sa kanya si Sakura.

"Sasuke… mahal kita… huwag mo na akong iwan uli ha?" umiiyak na sabi ni Sakura.

"Oo, pangako yan. This time, tutuparin ko iyon. Mahal na mahal kita Sakura." sabi ni Sasuke habang pinupunasan ang mga luha sa mata ni Sakura.

"Promise ha?" paniniguro ni Sakura.

Hindi na sumagot si Sasuke. Isa lang ang alam niyang dapat niyang gawin para maniwala na si Sakura sa kanya.

"Sasuke… pro-" naputol ang pagsasalita ni Sakura dahil hindi na niya magagawa ang makapagsalita because Sasuke cupped her chin and kissed her.

"Sakura… mahal kita NGAYON O BUKAS MAN…

End

**a/n: Haha… ok ba? review po kayo.. thanks for reading….**


End file.
